pointless_rpgfandomcom-20200215-history
Bob Versace
Bob= |-|Obsessed Bag = |-|Cruel Sack = }} Bob Versace is a Garbage Island resident, member of the Versace Family, and a 'prodigy' in the plastic arts. History Bob's family, the Versaces, were an influential Soviet-aligned family that the U.S.S.R. considered paying to de-stigmatize Garbage Insanity - a fabricated psychosis that was used to smear political dissidents. After the occurrence of the The Flash, Versace continued his practices, his family's efforts to uphold the disease metamorphosing to a plastic-worshipping, literal ritualistic insanity. Eventually, the pseudo-disease of Garbage Insanity transformed into the Cellophane Communion. In-Game Bob is encountered right before the Soggy Trash area, blocking Alex's path. The Versace brother will say that he heard his discussion with Georgy and their arrangements to depart the island, commenting on the fact that Georgy has started taking passengers. Bob will say that '' 'you've got a good thing going' '' - before angrily asking if the island isn't good enough for him, starting a battle right afterward. After completing Larry Davis' side-quest, a wake is later held for Bob, attended by a handful of denizens of Garbage Islan, hosted by his sibling, Louie Versace. His body is seen stuffed in a large black plastic bag, face draped in cellophane - a traditional accessory that can be found on many bodies scattered around the Mass Graves. A portrait of Bob stands beside his corpse. His mourners lament his loss. However, with neither of them able to muster the care to give Bob a proper burial, he is left outside the Soggy Trash, rotting. Strategy It would behoove you to kill Sean Shawn so you unlock the Dodge ability, otherwise, you are liable to suffer some punishment. Bob may look tough, but he can easily be outmaneuvered by the Taunt/Dodge Combo. It's best to ignore his trash bags as doing so will only prolong the fight for an unnecessary period and get your party hurt. Open with a Bottle Toss from Joel, a Flying Axe Kick from Alex, and a Brag from Georgy. Bob will retaliate in kind and the initial damage could be devastating but Georgy can tank the hit and hopefully lose his taunt in the process. Follow with a Receding Stance, Gun Toss, and Scoop, barring incident Bob's next attack won't remove Joel's Taunt. If Joel retains his Taunt, use Flying Axe Kick, Roll Out, and use Georgy to heal if necessary (if not, Scoop). Repeat this cycle until Bob falls. Alternatively, you can eliminate the sacks and weaken Bob, sustain a little less damage, but at the cost of bottles. Open with a Flying Axe Kick to the Obsessed Bag, and a Bottle Toss and Scoop against the Cruel Sack. If you are lucky, both bags will be destroyed, if not, use random attacks to finish the job. Once the sacks are disposed of, Bob now resorts to punches and scratches to damage you which do a little less damage than his Stomp attack. Set up the Taunt/Dodge Combo, use the Receding Stance, and Scoop. Repeat this process until Bob is eliminated. Gallery BobV.png|Bob's stat sheet. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Chapter 1: Mystics of Trash and Violence Category:Garbage Island